


Mittens for Tentacles

by howtogetanfindrama



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil Has Tentacles, References to Sex, it's kinda weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetanfindrama/pseuds/howtogetanfindrama
Summary: Amazon really does deliver packages at weird times.





	Mittens for Tentacles

“Cecil?” Carlos called out from the hallway. It was late, but Cecil usually spent nights watching TV, also known as waiting for Carlos to come home.

It had been a late night at the lab. Carlos and his team had some serious experiments going. Everyone in his team had actually exploded and turned into dust. He felt that it was best to send them home to get a good rest so they would be fresh and ready to go the next day.

Carlos had cleaned up the lab that night. There was a lot of dust left over from that day. When scientists blew up, their dust got everywhere. Like glitter. In fact, the dust was so luminescent that it shined almost exactly like glitter.

The white board in the lab was extremely grungy. Carlos needed to clean in, but there was always something written in the board. Even when he erased it completely, something would always appear on the board again. He’d erase it, and it would appear again in the corner of the board. The word “something” in boldface Times New Roman. He didn’t know why or how that happened, but then again he had to remember the smiley face on the chalkboard. If you erased the smiley face on the chalkboard, it would appear again madder than before.

Carlos decided to swing by Big Rico’s before heading home, getting a slice of cheese pizza to-go. Nobody did a pizza like Big Rico’s. Nobody. Cecil was a good cook, but he couldn’t do a pizza like Big Rico’s. He loved Cecil, but he also loved Big Rico’s. Sometimes, he and Cecil would go to Big Rico’s for date night. Every time Carlos would remind Cecil that, while he loved him and loved his cooking and especially loved his fettuccine alfredo, he would never be able to do a pizza like Big Rico’s.

As Carlos drove home in the old mini Cooper that Cecil had bought at the pawn shop, he drove by the radio station. The lights were on inside which meant Station Management was probably still at the office. Did Station Management ever leave the radio station? Did they even have a home? Possibly? Yes? I’m not quite sure?

Later on in the drive Carlos spotted the lights above the Arby’s, of course, the other ones not the stars. He drove by City Hall and the high school where the Glow Cloud (all hail) floated majestically over the gymnasium. The moon lit the courtyard of the school where two angels, although they weren’t angels, of course, stood around the basketball hoops. Some sort of ritual? Who knows.

He pulled up their house where the lights from the TV poured out the windows. Different colors flashed and then went dark for a moment as the faceless old woman who lived in the house unplugged the TV and then plugged it back in again. At the door, Carlos picked up a package from Amazon. He didn’t know Amazon delivered this late. That, or Cecil was lazy and didn’t pick it up on the way in. He didn’t check the packing label because he knew Cecil had ordered some mittens for his tentacles a few days ago. It’s really inconvenient in the winter when your tentacles pop out all of the sudden because it’s so cold and Cecil’s tentacles are super sensitive. Of course, it’s not embarrassing. There’s nothing wrong with tentacles, they’re a necessary human appendage. Or… appendages. Either way, Carlos thought that Cecil should pick up his own packages, unless Amazon just delivered it in which case he was still surprised Amazon delivered this late at night.

It wouldn’t be the first time that Amazon delivered things at an inconvenient time. Carlos remembered this one time that Amazon delivered his brand new cast-iron pans while they were having sex. Cecil’s tentacles were wrapped around Carlos’ leg and Carlos was in too deep to get up and go deliver the package. But Amazon wouldn’t leave. They stood on the door step until 6 o’clock the next morning when Carlos left to go to the lab. And Amazon was furious. Carlos was also furious. Cecil was asleep.

Cecil was probably asleep right now. He always fell asleep watching TV. Especially when Carlos made him watch America’s Next Top Model. Of course, he was probably pretending then. Carlos could tell. Carlos really didn’t mind all that much. 

Carlos walked into the house and put the package down. He heard the TV in the living room.

“Cecil?” Carlos called out from the hallway.


End file.
